


The deepest feelings

by yuritaniriha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Edward Elric Needs a Hug, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuritaniriha/pseuds/yuritaniriha
Summary: Ed came home late and he was drunk. Al was worried.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 5





	The deepest feelings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so maybe there're many mistakes idk. Please be easy with me.  
> Just a simple fic about those two.

Alphonse was sitting at his working table, flipping through pages of his reference book. It was 11 pm, quite late, he thought. The black window above the table was close, but by looking at the outside swaying tree branches, Al believed that the winds had become stronger and it should be much colder, although his armor body could not feel anything.

Recognizing the cold, Al could not focus on his research anymore. He closed the book, put it on the bookshelf and looked through the window toward the city center. The crowded and lively streets of Central city had become much silent, many of the surrounding stores had closed, leaving him with the lonely gleams from the faraway street lights.

But his stubborn brother hadn’t come home yet.

Ed had left the house since 7 pm to take part in a party celebrating the success of a large research project which had lasted for 5 years, involved many state alchemists and military members. It was difficult for Al to not be worried, when his brother was in such a place, surrounded by too many military high ranked officers and people with dangerous abilities. During the last four hours, he kept reassuring himself: “Don’t worry, there are also many people I can trust in the party. There are the colonel and the lieutenant … of course they will protect brother if anything happens”. However, if there were many state alchemists converged in one place, Scar might…

His thought was interrupted by a knock. No doubt it was Ed.

He ran to the door immediately without thinking anything. Right after he opened the door, the sorrowful face of colonel Roy Mustang appeared. Roy was carrying Ed, eyes closing and face reddening, on his back. Al could see Roy shivered a little bit because of the outside cold, and maybe because the colonel’s only black overcoat was covering his brother. Al stepped back inside the house so that Roy could put Ed on the couch..

\- I’m sorry, I tried to stop him, but I think he still drank too much... - Roy sighed.  
Al felt a surge of anger right after realizing his brother was drunk. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he ran quickly into the bedroom and came back with a thick blanket to cover his brother and gave the coat back to Roy. He stared at Roy, and although his helmet could not show any emotion, Roy still imagined a reproachful look.  
\- But he was only 16. Why did you…  
\- I’m really sorry. Like I said, I tried my best to stop him, but you know him, right, he was too energetic… And some adults in the party tried to invite him to drink...

Roy sighed again, and Al went silent. After the long party and his effort to bring Ed back home, he totally ran out of energy to explain or justify himself. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, he realized it was too late at night. Therefore, he put on the black coat and left the house.  
\- I’m sorry again, I have to work tomorrow. Please take care of him.  
\- Yeah, I’m sorry too, for losing my temper. - Al said. - It was not your fault. Be safe, I will take care of my brother.  
\- Okay… goodbye.


End file.
